Paper Dove
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Paper Dove" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis On a family visit to Catherine's parents, Frank Black works with the FBI to find a killer they know as "The Woodsman". (Part 1 of 2) Summary Millennium Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) travels with his wife Catherine (Megan Gallagher) and daughter Jordan (Brittany Tiplady) to visit Catherine's parents in Arlington County, Virginia. Also present are Catherine's sister Dawn (Barbara Williams and her husband Gil. In Maryland, Henry Dion (Mike Starr) follows a woman home and murders her; he is later visited by a strange man hiding his face behind dark glasses—it becomes apparent that this is the man who has been sending Black threatening polaroid pictures. Dion thanks the man (Paul Raskin) for finding the victim for him, but is chided for not committing the murder while Black was in the area. Dion takes the corpse into the woods to bury it, all the while speaking to it as though in conversation. Catherine's father, Tom Miller (Ken Pogue), tells Black about two friends of his whose son was convicted of killing his wife. The father, C. R. Hunziger, is dying of pancreatic cancer, but maintains his distance from his son over the crime; his wife Adele, however, still believes her son to be innocent. Black visits the terminal Hunziger, hoping to change his mind, but the elderly man holds his position. Adele gives Black a folder full of documents relating to the case, which Black reviews. His knowledge of offender profiling leads him to believe that the convicted man, Malcom, is innocent; however the conviction was secured with a substantial level of physical evidence. Black also learns of the murder in Maryland, and connects it to the killings of four other women in the locale. Ignoring the protestations of his wife, Black leaves to investigate the parkland where one of the earlier bodies was uncovered. A park ranger discusses that case with him, telling Black that the body was found by an unidentified rambler. Black believes this man was the murderer. Elsewhere, Dion returns home, where he is belittled and emasculated by his overbearing mother, Marie (Linda Sorensen). Black and several former colleagues of his from the Federal Bureau of Investigation decide to taunt the killer into coming forward, giving a press release describing him as cowardly. A furious Dion calls the police to rebut this, betraying his identity. Police arrive at his home to arrest him, finding him sitting, covered in blood, on the kitchen floor beside his mother's body. He is apprehended, clearing Malcom Hunziger of wrongdoing. Black and his family return home to Seattle. Black carries his daughter from the airport to their car, while Catherine waits to collect their luggage. The man who had helped Dion stands to one side, watching the family. As Black returns to help Catherine with the suitcases, she has disappeared, leaving behind only an origami dove given to her by her mother. Background Information *William Nunn (C.R. Hunziger) previously played General Jon Steffan in The X-Files episode "Unrequited". *Frank Cassini (Agent Devlin) previously played Detective Cline in The X-Files episode "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose". *Garry Davey (Ranger Chet) previously played Hunter in The X-Files episode "Eve", Dr. Keats in "Roland", Captain in "End Game" and Bob Spitz in "Syzygy". *Paul Raskin (Figure) previously played Jim Ullrich in The X-Files episode "The List" and Dr. Eric Ilaqua in "Sanguinarium". *Eric Breker (Malcolm Hunziger) previously played Howard Rothenburg in the Millennium episode "The Thin White Line" and Admitting Officer in The X-Files episode "Demons". *Angela Donahue (Amy Lee Walker) previously played Alice Brandt in The X-Files episode "Unruhe". *Brenda McDonald (Mrs. Steinberg) previously played Auntie Janet in The X-Files episode "Terma". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Barbara Williams as Dawn *Mike Starr as Henry Dion *Linda Sorensen as Marie France Dion *Ken Pogue as Tom Miller *William Nunn as C.R. Hunziger Co-Starring *Maxine Miller as Justine Miller *Frank Cassini as Agent Devlin *Judy Norton as Carol Scammel *Garry Davey as Ranger Chet *Doris Chillcott as Adele Hunziger *Paul Raskin as Figure *Arlen Jones as Agent Emmerich *Eric Breker as Malcolm Hunziger *Angela Donahue as Amy Lee Walker Uncredited *Todd Waite as Agent Kane *Noah Dennis as Nick Scammel *Brenda McDonald as Mrs. Steinberg *Michael St. John Smith as Gil *Mitch Davies as Rick Scammel References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=